


Natasha's Toys

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [10]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Tony should not give Natasha toys of any sort.</p><p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Justice [ the Art ](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/127855675745/title-slipping-out-to-play-artist-selofain-link)  
> **Title:** Natasha’s Toys  
>  **Universe:** Ambiguous  
>  **Notes:** Just trying to complete all the C-IM TRB before it ends. It’s been a long while since I had time to sit down and write.

“Is that—?” Steve had to stare. Because there were two figurines decorating the shelf against Natasha’s purple pink wall, and they weren’t just two figurines—they were of Iron Man and Captain America.

“Yup.” Natasha didn’t even look up.

It was admittedly pretty neat, and Steve reached out to touch them without thinking. The Captain America toy suddenly moved, the shield swinging up as if to stave off the touch.

“No touching,” Natasha said behind him.

“They can move!”

“Yes, they can. And…”

The figurines did a good imitation of checking the surroundings on the shelf, heedless of their watchers.

“Coast’s clear,” the Iron Man figurine said. Though, maybe robot without be the more correct term, Steve thought as he watched. The Captain America robot scooted to the edge of the shelf. Then, the Iron Man robot knelt partially and helped the Captain America robot dangle, ready to drop.

“Oh,” Natasha said. “I forgot.”

Steve heard her tapped a few buttons, and then the Iron Man robot actually shot straight into the air, dragging the Captain American robot with him. They zoomed around the room before settling in front of Steve, hands to their plastic mouth in a laughing gesture.

“Now, kiss,” Natasha said. The two robots knocked heads, and Steve blushed.

“You know what—“

“You know you want to,” and the two robots were engaged in a rather suggestive graphic pose.

“Natasha.”

“Tony gave these to me for a reason.”

“To torment me, I know.” Steve snatched the robots out the air, and oh—he didn’t think the robots were flexible enough for that.

“To complete my collection,” Natasha replied sunnily, and a toy arrow knocked against Steve’s shoulder before falling off.

“I’m never taking your side again.”


End file.
